Mira's Truth or Dare
by Silver Muze
Summary: Mira thinks Fairy Tail has gotten boring. And The guild's in for some trouble.What to do? Rated T for words.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes: **

**So, hi! This is my first fanfic for and FT. I've done fanfics before but this is my first FT fanfic. So… Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Prolouge

It was a normal day at Fairy Tail. Well, as normal as it can get in Fairy Tail, I guess. I was at the counter serving drinks to my comrades. As I served drinks, I watched the whole guild got turned upside down as my guildmates fought, as usual. Me, Lucy, Levy and Lisanna were the only ones who weren't in the caught in the fray. Although Evergreen was with us, she was being teased by Bixlow and Freed about, well, the usual.

" You should go to Elfman." Freed said pushing her towards my brother.

"Go to Elfman, Go to Elfman!" Bixlow's puppets chanted.

"SHUT UP!" exclaimed Evergreen, who was bright red about now, and they went on with their constant, everyday bickering.

I sighed. Everyday it was almost always the same. I don't want to say it but… " Fairy Tail's gotten a bit boring." I blurted out. The girls looked at me, shocked.

"Mira-nee!" Lisanna exclaimed. She looked at me with a face that was a mix of anger and shock. "Why do you think so?".

"Yeah." Lucy said "Mira-chan, why do you think it's gotten boring?".

"Oh, I don't know." I answered. I really didn't. It just poofed up into my head.

Then suddenly, an idea came up to my head. Something to make it more exciting in Fairy Tail.

I huddled up the girls and told them.

* * *

**So did you like it? Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry guys if I gave a super late update our internet got cut off and we just got it back today. The times I was online were when I was using the mobile version and using network data on my cp. Now without further ado, I give you Chapter Two. ( I made a rhyme ****)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and the song I'm gonna use**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_**Mira's POV**_

I hummed as I worked. I was excited about what I had planned. With this, I will not only make Fairy Tail exciting, We will have new couples! I smiled at the thought as I cleaned the glasses and mugs.

* * *

"Everyone!" I shouted hoping to catch their attention but failed. It was still a ruckus. I coughed… still nothing. I didn't want to do this but,

"LISTEN TO ME, BASTARDS!" they immediately settled down. I smiled, "So, awhile ago, I thought Fary Tail had gotten boring."

Some people started muttering stuff. "And then I thought." Dramatic pause "Why don't we have a game of Truth or Dare?".

Everyone froze. Either they were excited or majorly excited. I smiled at them all and they all ran towards the door. I changed into one of my satan souls.

"No one is going to back out from this…" I growled. They all ran back to theirs seats and I transformed back to normal with a smile plastered on my face.

…

Let me see… There are just so many potential couples, I just can't decide! Hmm… I look around seeing that everyone was shivering. But Lucy was shivering most.

"Lucy," I said, "Truth or Dare".

Lucy gulped, "I pick Dare …'

"Okay…" I grinned. This is going to be fun.

* * *

_**Lucy's POV**_

No, no… this is not happening. I have to wear the dreaded bunny suit, dance, sing a song for the guy I like and give the guy I like a kiss… Mira-san, why!?

But I'm not sure about my feelings for him. I'm even more sure that he has feelings for Lissana. And to make it worse, he's super dense… Yeah… I have a crush on my bestfriend… Is that wrong.

What worries me is what might happen after this game ends. Will we still be friends, or will everything change for the worse.

"Lu-chan, I know your scared but you should start your dare now." Levy-chan told me. I gulped and went backstage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," I heard Mira announce, "I would like to present Lucy for our first dare.".

I gulped and walked onstage.

"Good luck!" She said and grinned which I just thought was evil.

Okay… I should start now…

" I will be s-singing Fa-falling for y-you by C-Colbie C-Calliet…" I suttered.

**"Fallin' For You"**

I don't know but I think I maybe  
Fallin' for you dropping so quickly  
Maybe I should keep this to myself  
Waiting 'til I know you better

I am trying not to tell you  
But I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
But I'm tired of holding this inside my head

I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about you  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you

I've been waiting all my life and now I found you  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm falling for you.  
I'm falling for you.

As I'm standing here and you hold my hand  
Pull me towards you and we start to dance

All around us  
I see nobody  
Here in silence  
It's just you and me

I'm trying not to tell you  
But I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding what I'm feeling.  
But I'm tired of holding this inside my head

I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about you  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you

I've been waiting all my life and now I found you  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you.  
I'm fallin' for you.

Oh, I just can't take it  
My heart is racing  
Emotions keep spinning out.

I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about you  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you

I've been waiting all my life and now I found you  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you.  
I'm fallin' for you.

I think I'm fallin' for you

I can't stop thinking about it  
I want you all around me  
And now I just can't hide it  
I think I'm fallin' for you

I can't stop thinking about it  
I want you all around me  
And now I just can't hide it  
I think I'm fallin' for you.  
I'm fallin' for you.

Oh  
Oh no no  
Oh

I started to walk down the steps near the stage. I started wlking towards Natsu

Oh, I'm falling for you

And I kissed him on the cheek. I looked at his expression. He was shocked. I ran to the restroom, embarrassed.

* * *

_**Mira's POV**_

Heh… Just as I planned. Hmm… But now we just need to wait for Lucy to pick someone for a dare or a Truth.

* * *

**AN: Did you like it? Did you hate it? Pls. Tell. Oh and visit my poll**


End file.
